Eternal Cycle: Merlin To The Rescue
by Fiobri
Summary: Cycle 903. Can Cycle, Merlin. Prophecies and destiny are a pain, especially if you don't know what they're about. What's a dimension hopping immortal to do when she's born as Merlin, the would be greatest warlock to ever live? (Despite how it sounds, Merlin's a MALE)
1. Welcome To Camelot

**And another Cycle is here! This one people should be able to read without any prior information other then that the main character is a Cyclist and has Rina as his/her inner self, or first self or whatever.**

 **The first of the Eternal Cycle series is 'Massacre Managing' so if you want a further idea of what's going on then go ahead and read it. Any other Cycle can be read as its own story.**

 **BTW, here I underlined only those terms that might occur in the story.**

Terminology:

Cyclist: A person who repeatedly gets born into different worlds.

Cycle: One life for a Cyclist.

Can Cycle: Cycle with canon story and next to no changes. It doesn't matter what time it starts.

Trick Cycle: Cycle with story differences, small or big. They have to be noticeable.

Mix Cycle: Cycle with two or more stories somehow combined. Crossover.

(Trace: The first Cyclist. A girl, most of the time.)

Rina: Trace's other self/inner self/first self.

Drew: Trace's sibling/brother.

Frisk: Trace's sibling. Gender neutral.

CYCLE 903: 

Can Cycle, Merlin.

Oh. She was a boy. A boy with magic it seems. Not like the magic Hermione, Harry or anyone from HP-verse but similar. Instinctive instead of one that needed concentration and means to access it. But that wasn't the whole case here either. He was different. Mama told him he was. And that he had to keep magic secret because otherwise big bad men with red capes would come and make him burn like wood in the fireplace. Until nothing but ashes were left.

Merlin was afraid of that. A fear inflicted by the child's body that he scoffed at in exasperation.

It was going to take _ages_ to get over. Ages meaning years. Maybe three. Three was a long time for an almost three year old who _still_ doesn't quite get what or who he is. Millennia old girl, or a boy with magic. But memories were making their way through and making more sense day by day. An already prodigy child would be a child with an immortal's mind in maybe two months.

Hunith was a good mother. Not the best he, she, had had but a good one. One that _cared_.

But two months went by and Merlin finally understood where he had heard that name before. He almost groaned.

Prophecies were such a pain. Especially when you don't know what they are.

xXXx

"Really?", the 17-year-old Merlin asked Hunith, "He lives in _Camelot_ as a _court_ _physician_. I'm to learn _magic_ at the heart of Camelot?"

His mother smiled sadly, encouraging, "Yes. He can teach you control over your gifts and how to hide them"

Merlin smiled back determinedly. He decided not to say he'd been practicing his magic and could easily destroy a big chunk of forest with a few gestures while controlling _exactly_ how far the destruction went or what shape (though it would probably knock him unconscious). Or about the beautiful ornaments he'd carved in stone with it. Or how he'd helped the crops secretly with control and precision of a master. Or the spells he knew off the top of his head to hide or conceal magic or just divert attention. Or all the acrobatics and fighting stances that were now etched to his muscle memory. Never knew when they were needed.

He had a feeling his mother would send him to Camelot anyway because she thought his gifts didn't belong to a poor farm village.

He appreciated it.

"I'll go"

xXXx

Execution of a man right when he stepped into this city. Right.

A quick application of a modified _legilimens_ , the art of reading one's mind, and Merlin got answers to whether the man was innocent. He was. Ugh. Now then… _how_ to get him out of there _without_ anyone noticing? He would have to make it _look_ like the man was executed _and_ probably have a body to burn afterwards… Why was this so hard? Oh, right. He was attempting to vanish a bound man in front of at least forty witnesses while in the crowd watching the execution.

Luckily, he was used to using energies like chakra and ninja abilities were his with a little shift in the flow of magic. A discretion spell hid the glow of his eyes as he practically vanished to produce a body double from a sack of… something. Potatoes, maybe. He hoped it wasn't missed _too_ much later. He'd make up to it somehow… Another burst of magic-chakra, stopped time, and he had swapped the man and was rushing past rooftops with incredible speed, an invisibility spell making sure they weren't seen, and he was in a forest a mile away from the city. He jumped into the trees, leaving a very shell shocked Thomas Collins to process what happened. The shackles had been put on the body double.

"Wha- ?", he asked, a waver in his voice, "Am I dead?"

Merlin swallowed slightly before altering his voice and throwing it out there, "No. You're a mile away from Camelot. They are witnessing your execution right now. I created a body double to fool them"

Thomas jumped and tried to see who spoke, "Who are you? Why did you help me?"

"You are an innocent. There is no wrong in saving your friend from harm. Who I am is of no concern", he intoned with warmth, "There is a druid camp three miles north, if you wish to find shelter"

He knew. He had felt them in his magic and checked from afar. It looked peaceful. The man was confused, still in shock, and grateful as he bowed.

"Thank you. I am in your debt. But what of my mother?"

Merlin stiffened. A mother. Oh. How stupid of him, he should've seen this coming. Nothing for it now. He'd check for this in a bit.

"I shall find her and tell her of your escape", he told Thomas who nodded, tears in his eyes from relief and limbs shaking from the sudden change in circumstances. Merlin pondered for a moment before deciding he needed nourishment more than him and teleported his pouch of food and skin of water in front of him, "Here. You need them more than me. Wait for an hour. If your mother isn't here in that time go north. Go to the druids. They will protect and guide you. I'll cast a spell that doesn't let the patrols find you"

"Understood. Thank you", his voice shook with suppressed emotion and relief. He was still probably trying to process all the strange happenings. Nothing like this happened very often so Merlin didn't blame him.

"If you have something to ask of me, ask", he said, unsure if he should do something else.

Thomas shook his head, a disbelieving smile on his lips, "You've done more than I could ever hope for. But if it's no trouble, I would like to know who I am thanking"

Merlin floundered for a moment before grinning slightly, "You may call me Harry", and he cast the protection spell on the area, anchoring it to his rescueé, and jumped away to find the man's mother.

Wow. This was making him a bit winded. Using so much magic in such a short period. If he hadn't been practicing every moment he got he'd be wheezing after only the body double.

A whirlwind of magic captured his attention. It was distraught and full of hatred, rage, anger and sorrow and he knew it _must_ be the mother grieving for his son. The thing felt like a portkey kind of transportation but more… windy for lack of a better word.

Merlin stopped a little ways away from a clearing, panting hard. This was the most intensive he'd used his magic in… ever. At least in this world. Pumping it through himself like chakra took _concentration_ and it taxed muscles like nothing else. An old woman stood in the middle of the trees, shaking with all the emotion like her son had. Catching his breath and flushing his aching limbs with healing magic Merlin let his altered voice bounce around.

"Do not grieve, for your son is not dead", he used such fanciful statements to make himself sound older as the woman jumped in fright and surprise, "I saved him and brought him here. Let me show you to him"

Rage flared as did magic, though not that powerful, "You lie! I watched him die with my own two eyes"

"That was an illusion I painted. A bag of potatoes is what was brought to the block, enchanted to look like him", Merlin explained, "Now come, for he is waiting. Druids can protect you and he knows how to find them"

He saw the old woman desperately wanted to believe but couldn't bring herself to.

"If you are so powerful why are you not bringing the slaughter to an end? Why does Uther still live?", she accused and Merlin grimaced. He'd arrived in Camelot a little under twenty minutes ago and he was supposed to get into gruesome political and moral messes? Still, he answered.

"Bloodshed doesn't bring about peace. Revenge is not the answer. It leads to an endless cycle of hatred and innocents will get caught in the crossfire", he explained but didn't know if he was heard and didn't wait to find out. Instead he tugged the woman with his magic in a certain direction, "This way. Your son awaits"

It seemed the woman was at least willing to comply which was a relief. Perhaps it was the hope that he was speaking the truth… Well, whatever the case it was good. In silence they trudged through the forest, Merlin still keeping out of sight but tugging the woman's magic in the direction her son was at. It was only maybe half a mile and they were there. Merlin took no little satisfaction in seeing the two embrace. The reunion was beautiful and emotional. Though… Merlin still had something to ask.

"While I am happy to see you both alive and together, I have a favor to ask of you", he said seriously and Thomas immediately looked up and smiled in gratitude.

"Anything for you, my savior"

Merlin was caught a bit off guard at _that_ little title but shook it off in order to continue, "Please do not seek vengeance against Camelot"

Thomas agreed immediately. His mother… Her eyes were shining with gratitude but his request was met with a flash of disagreement. He didn't get a verbal reply from the woman.

Well. He'd look out for her if it came to that.

"Thank you. The protection will last for two hours. Take care and farewell", he thanked and didn't wait for a reply before rushing through the trees and back towards the city.

The whole thing hadn't taken even forty minutes. He sighed. Something told him this wouldn't be the last time something happened.

xXXx

Merlin walked up the staircase to the court physician's chambers with weary steps.

That had taken a _lot_ out of him. More than he expected. Maybe he should step up his training. Wait, no. He definitely should. These executions would probably happen in the future too and he would be _living_ here.

Oh. The door. It was slightly ajar. He knocked. No response.

 _I'm too tired to be polite…_

He opened the door and stepped in, admiring the messy surfaces filled with work and projects. Ooh, he could learn more medicine here! And the local illnesses. It was annoying how they changed in different worlds. Anyhow, he was here for Gaius.

"Gaius?", he called out.

The physician was standing on a platform of sorts and sorting stuff. After hearing his voice he turned and stumbled to the railing… that _broke_ under his weight. A startled sound escaped Merlin as he instinctively cast a powerful spell reminding _arresto momentum_ from HP-verse while jumping to catch the guy. Whoops. Reflexes. Love them and hate them for all they're worth. At least Gaius actually _should_ know about his magic.

"Um. You okay?", he asked as the old man brushed himself off from the scare and turned to him with intense eyes.

He didn't answer his question.

"What did you just do?", Gaius demanded.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and shrugged, "Reflex?"

The look stayed, "No, not that boy! How did you learn? If anyone had seen-"

"I know", Merlin interrupted quietly, "I just saw an execution" _And thwarted it_ , he didn't say.

That shut the old man up and left him a concerned looking Gaius. This time he asked with less intensity.

"Where did you study?"

Merlin sighed. He doubted here and there around the multiverse would do.

"It's instinctive. Inborn ability. All the control I have is self-taught", which was true in _this_ universe.

"That's impossible!", Gaius exclaimed before frowning, "Who are you, boy?"

He smiled while taking out a letter, "I'm Merlin"

Immediate recognition, "Hunith's son!", there was a pleased note to his voice with a hint of confusion, "But you're not meant to be here until Wednesday"

"Yes", Merlin said to the first remark before blinking, "Uh. It _is_ Wednesday?"

Dawning realization, "Oh"

Well. Merlin thought he'd rather like living with this guy.

xXXx

' _Merlin'_

The boy was awakened by a call. A mental one. His eyes opened to the morning light as he searched for the cause. Nothing. Oh well.

' _Uh… hello?'_

Vague sense of amusement, _'You know how to answer. Come meet me'_

Well. Rina was great practice. He got a sense of 'Thanks' from the presence in his mind that was somewhat… numbed this Cycle. They couldn't really talk unless in their mindscape.

' _Where? When?'_

There was no response. Merlin's eye twitched.

' _I'll just let you call me when'_ , he told the one who was mentally talking to him. It was a neat trick. He'd have to learn it. Right now he wasn't even sure if the other even heard.

Sighing he got up to dress himself. Mystery caller would be responsible if he didn't know where to meet.

xXXx

The water bucket fell. Merlin absently reached a hand out and put it back on the table before resuming eating. Gaius gaped. The boy noticed.

"What?", he asked before his brain caught up and grinned, "Told you it was reflex!"

xXXx

Whoever the blond knight was he was mean. A bully. Unknightly. At least to Merlin who had an idea of what a true knight was supposed to be, to do. And that was protect people 'lesser' than them, those who couldn't protect themselves. Like the servant they were ridiculing and throwing knives at. Well, it _was_ target practice and the servant had a shield but still. They were forcing him to _run around_ without first discussing it. That was a bad idea from the beginning. What if their hand slipped? The heavy shield escaped the servant boy's grip and rolled to Merlin's feet and he put his foot on it. The laughing knights stopped.

He gave the blond one an even stare, "That's enough"

"What?", the knight asked, still smiling. It had a warning undercurrent.

"You've had your fun but take a while to think of this from his perspective", he gestured to the servant.

That smile was still in place as the man lazily sauntered up to him, stopping only a meter away. Merlin watched impassively.

"Who are you", it wasn't a question. Not a sincere one at least.

The secret sorcerer still quirked his lips upwards, "Merlin"

Mister knight nodded, sarcastically understanding, "Well, Merlin, what right do you have to interrupt our training?"

"That wasn't training", the boy's amusement vanished, "You were being a bully", he started walking away.

The man wasn't having that as he gave a burst humorless laughter, "Hah! Tell me, _Mer_ lin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

Merlin stopped and turned to raise an eyebrow, "Who wouldn't? And who would _do_ that?", he knew where this was going and resigned himself to it.

The knight lifted his chin haughtily, "You. Let me help with that"

A few ways to beat the young looking man coming to him flashed in his mind as he smirked lazily, switching into a 'casual at a glance' position. Muscles relaxed. Breathing even.

"That's not a good idea", he warned.

"Well, what are you gonna do to me? Huh?", the blonde spread his arms, inviting.

Merlin snorted, "You're trying to goad me. I'd be stupid to fall for that"

His 'opponent' attacked abruptly but he had already twisted away and danced around the knight's follow up. Dodging was easy. Though the attacks were pretty fast for someone who hadn't had ninja training. Or almost every other type of combat imaginable. Well, there were many holes here and there in his attacks. The fighting style was balanced but clearly falling into a pattern. Predictable. Standard. With a few own additions but not _enough_.

On a whim, Merlin corrected an arm's position and then a kick's. The knight was clearly getting frustrated if his wilder swings were any indication. Merlin was nimble like a cat and fast as a snake's strike. Though he wasn't attacking he made the other's fighting a bit better. The knight hadn't even noticed yet.

Ah. There it was. The realization he's being _taught_ in the middle of combat. Outrage for it. And now he was even _more_ predictable. Merlin felt like sighing. This was boring.

A nifty kick to the blonde's side and a sharp palm-strike to the center of his chest and the knight was down.

Right. Lesson time, "Your offence is pretty good. Precise and no movement wasted. Defence about the same. But they were predictable. A pattern. Easy to match and counter", the man he'd downed gaped up at him, "You need to improve your speed and reflexes. Also, some of the strikes were a bit sloppy and left you vulnerable on the next move. I'm guessing you're much better with a sword. Your footwork is nearly flawless. Just practice kicking because those you just showed could've easily cost you your balance and then your life in battle", he paused to see if his impromptu student had taken it all in, which was maybe if he came out of his stupor, "And work on your temper. I think that's it. Have a good day"

Merlin turned to walk away but was stopped by the blonde's call.

"Wait!"

He glanced behind him to see the man scrambling to stand up.

"Where did you learn?", he asked with suspicion.

 _Déjà vu, much?_

He smiled a bit, "Self-taught", and walked away.

xXXx

' _Merlin'_ , the rumbling voice called in the middle of the night, ' _Come meet me under the castle'_

The boy blinked blearily before replying, ' _Okay… You're a dragon?'_ , he now remembered part of King Uther's 'story' the other day. About a dragon captured twenty years ago. Only place with enough space for something like that would be underground in a cave.

No answer. It almost ticked him. Almost. Whatever the case, soon Merlin was up and dressed before casting an invisibility spell and getting downstairs. Silently, like a proper ninja _should_ be able to. Even without the help of chakra.

 _Where are the guards? I could do this with my eyes closed! While_ visible _!_

It didn't take long for him to arrive at the dungeons, though it did take a little searching. He quietly sneaked past the guards, though for him his 'sneaking' would've been quite blatant. Well, they weren't used to invisible ninja trying to kill them so they deserved pity points.

Anyway. Merlin reached a giant cave. Not as giantic as in some places he'd seen, but still pretty big.

"I'm here! Couldn't you have sent a map?", he asked, letting it echo.

Powerful wings flapped. A dragon in all its majestic glory landed on a nearby rock.

"Young warlock", he greeted.

Merlin neglected to inform the ancient being was using the wrong word. He was by no means _young_. Actually, he'd bet he was older than the dragon in front of him… so what did that make him? Ancient was a bit mild… Oh well, he'd figure it out.

He rolled his eyes at the dragon, "You have this nasty habit of ignoring questions", his attention was drawn to a clinck. A chain. The dragon was chained. Of course, he should've seen that sooner! Dragons had magic, right? So this chain was material that could hold one and not let them use their powers.

"How small you are", the dragon felt the need to inform him, "For such a great destiny"

Merlin grimaced, "Destinies are a pain… _Especially_ with prophecies attached"

He could've sworn the dragon's eyes twinkled in amusement. He was proven right when a rebounding laugh erupted from his belly.

"You are quite right, young warlock", and Merlin's eye twitched because apparently the dragon _was_ capable of _not_ ignoring him, "Though this one will bring about peace. Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the lands of Albion and bring magic back to this country. But he will face many threats, friend and foe alike"

By now Merlin was deadpanning, "Let me guess. I'm to keep him safe until Albion can happen?"

The dragon eyed him with a critical eye, "You're not as dense as I first believed", he commented, "But you do not really accept what you know"

"Well… firstly, who _is_ Arthur?", Merlin asked.

"That blond knight you defeated today"

Raised eyebrows. This dragon knew his stuff, he'd give him that. Merlin thought it over, "That attitude has _got_ to change if he is to be king"

"I'm glad you see it my way", the dragon said with that same amusement. He was about to rise to his wings again when Merlin stopped him.

"Wait! If I release you from here-", the dragon _almost_ froze in surprise, "-what will you do?"

There was a short pause as he thought the implications of that over.

Then he started laughing, "Ahahaha! What makes you think you _can?_ "

Merlin sighed at the evaded question.

"I can and will if you give your word not to attack Camelot or seek vengeance against it"

In the end it wasn't that hard to wrangle a promise out of him. What proved to be a little bit harder was to see what would break the chain. Merlin had to come down to the dragon's leg and see what material it was to do that. Magically suppressing, it seems. Like he'd thought.

"Okay. I _think_ I might be able to overpower it", he said, "It'll leave me weak, but I can do it"

Without further ado he got to work, weaving his magic _through_ the magic suppressing material and starting to push back the ability to block it. Like he'd done with chakra in another world. In a minute the part around the dragon's leg was just a normal cuff and he _crushed_ it without hesitation. Coming back to himself he felt his body shaking with exhaustion.

The dragon roared in triumph, flew up in two massive wing beats and made much faster circles then he had before. Merlin watched happily from the ground. Then he landed right in front of the warlock and smiled.

"I, Kilgharrah the Great Dragon, give my thanks to you, Merlin Ambrosius", the dra- Kilgharrah bowed, "I shall keep my word and give you means to contact me at any time"

Wow. That was more than Merlin expected from the being and he grinned, "No problem. And thanks to you too"

Kilgharrah chuckled good naturedly and breathed fire at him. Not the normal kind but a spell. A powerful one.

"This will open a link between us when you learn telepathy"

Merlin gave him a hopeful look. The dragon complied easily enough.

"Of course, I will teach you. Tomorrow night. Right now you need sleep to recover"

And that was that. Merlin still marveled at the dragon's ability to just _know_ stuff.

xXXx

"Hey!", a familiar and maybe unwelcome voice called out to him on the streets right after he'd went to give Lady Helen her honey 'medicine' for her singing. She was a lovely lady. Good manners. Had thanked him kindly and asked to give Gaius her thanks too, "Show some respect to your prince!"

Merlin paused to raise an eyebrow at the blond, "How come you singled me out of all these people?"

Some surprise. A sneer, "Because you clearly don't know who to respect"

"Of course I do, Your _Highness_ ", Merlin drawled sarcastically with a mocking bow before eyeing him critically, "You _do_ know you practically _ooze_ arrogance right now, don't you?"

A growl, "Watch your mouth, peasant, or I will have you thrown in jail"

Narrowed eyes, "So you're going to explain to your father how some _peasant_ got under your skin and beat you in a fist fight?", a beat and then as a lazy afterthought, "Your Highness"

Arthur bristled, "Let's settle this. Fight like a man, _Mer_ lin. Not that… _playing around_ you did last time!"

Merlin blinked and shrugged, "Eh… Whatever you want, Prince Arthur", he smirked, relaxing in that almost lazy looking stance, "Don't say I didn't warn you"

To his pleasant surprise he _was_ a bit more unpredictable. But not nearly enough to beat him. And this time Merlin didn't hold back his own sneakiness and hand-to-hand prowess. It took less than five seconds to beat the prince. He seemed humiliated as Merlin reached down to help him get up. He ignored the hand and Merlin didn't know why he bothered. Still, congratulation was in order.

"You got better", he smiled happily. Arthur didn't seem to like that.

"I'll admit, you're good at hand-to-hand", he said before giving a not so nice smirk, "But what about weapons?", and he threw a mace at him.

Reflexes grabbed the handle and chain and he inspected the weapon. A spiky ball at the end of a chain. He'd never used one of these before. Nunchakus were different.

"Huh. Never used one before", he admitted, purposefully making it sound like he hadn't used any weapons, "Any rules?"

Arthur paused as if not expecting him to ask. Duh. What did he take Merlin for? A bandit? …Wait. Ninja _did_ consider sneaky tricks fair game, so… But well, he was used to honor in other worlds… kinda. He did what he had to but he did respect honor.

"No serious injuries and only until the other surrenders or falls down", Arthur finally decided.

Merlin nodded thoughtfully and considered the weight in his hand, "Should I hold back?", he offered generously and was answered with a scoff. He thought so.

The fight started and Arthur charged. He _was_ an expert with a weapon, Merlin thought as he dodged the two strikes. It was more difficult _not_ to give crippling attacks then to do so. And Arthur was clearly aiming for 'incapacitate' and not 'kill'. Unfortunately, his attack-dodge-strike was still textbook with a few own additions. This one was better than hand-to-hand though. And Merlin was at a _slight_ disadvantage in not being allowed to show he had experience with his weapon. Well, he made it look like he learned instinctively. It would strengthen his cover of being able to learn self-taught martial arts. And magic. But that was secret.

Dodge, block, make the chains wrap around each other, and jank. Ten seconds of fighting and Arthur's mace flew in an arc as Merlin swiped his legs from under him, in the same motion putting a knee on his chest and tightening the chain over his throat like a ready-to-choke-you warning. His lips quirked.

"Do you yield?"

Anger, annoyance, humiliation. All that flashed in the prince's eyes as he growled. Merlin let the chain press a bit. Not dangerously. Just a warning.

"...I yield", Arthur conceded grudgingly.

Immediately Merlin was off him, gathering the maces and giving them back as the prince stood up. He bowed appreciatively.

"Thank you for letting me try one of these, Your Highness", he said, not at all mocking.

Arthur, for a second, didn't seem to know how to react before ripping the weapons from Merlin's hands. The black haired boy frowned. That was rude. He really needed to change his attitude if he was to rule. Then he 'noticed' the crowd gathered around them and blinked. He blinked again when he saw Gaius at the back of it and smiled sheepishly at his disapproving look.

It seems he was going to get a talking to.

xXXx

Merlin woke up next morning to Gaius opening his door. He mumbled a good morning and sat up. Normally he would wake before him but this night had been the lesson with Kilgharrah and he… overstayed. Because apparently he would have to smuggle the dragon's food out to make it look like he was still there. And that meant unexpected planning sessions. Annoying.

"I'm surprised you've managed to keep your room tidy", the old man said, "And that you're still in bed"

Well. Merlin had mastered that lifetimes ago. Sometimes he barely even noticed he was keeping everything in its proper place. That meant he was an 'angel child' or the odd one out in many universes. Though, sometimes 'proper place' meant 'organized mess'. Literally.

As for that second remark, excuse you! …Maybe he should just be honest about it.

" _You_ didn't have a magic lesson with a dragon last night, I bet", he muttered.

Gaius paused in getting out and turned around, "A _what_ , Merlin?"

The sleepy warlock closed his eyes. Gaius was about to demand an answer when a voice rang in his head.

 _'A magic lesson. With Kilgharrah_ '

He jumped in surprise before sighing.

"Since when do you know him?", the old man asked.

' _My second night here. Freed him. Made a plan to smuggle his food out last night'_

Gaius rubbed his eyes. Of _course_ Merlin would do that. The boy had blatantly beaten the prince in fighting and challenged him to change attitude. He clearly disliked injustice. Honestly, Gaius was a bit surprised (and relieved… or was it disappointed?) he didn't foil the execution the day he arrived.

"You don't need me to tell you why that was a horrible idea. You're a smart boy"

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at him oddly, "I can turn invisible, you know?"

Gaius took a second to wrap his mind around _that_ before voicing his other concern, "You freed the Great Dragon. He could've easily turned on Camelot for killing his kin and imprisoning him for twenty years"

His ward waved a hand dismissively, "I made him swear he wouldn't. Usually I know if someone lies to me"

And that took almost all of Gaius' worries. _If_ it was true. He just sighed again.

"I would appreciate it if you told me of your plans next time", he told the youngster and got a blinding smile in return.

"Noted"

Gaius smiled, "Now get up, would you. I want you to get me some herbs", he rattled off a list before giving him a medicine to deliver to Morgana against nightmares. Merlin hadn't known these times _had_ a cure for nightmares. He had a lot of reading up to do.

xXXx

Morgana. Some Arthurian legends said that she was either Merlin's apprentice or lover… neither of which he really wanted to have. Well, maybe the apprentice part… Then there were many other 'modern day' stories that stated her to be Merlin's enemy. Whatever the case she had magic. He would keep an eye on her. _For_ her, too, as he now knew her to be a passionate young woman with no qualms about fighting for what she believed to be right.

Her maid, Gwen, was a gentle soul with a compassionate heart. They made a good pair of friends. Merlin would fight to keep it that way. And perhaps befriend them too…

Well. Today was a feast. Maybe he'd see the two then?

xXXx

He was right. Gwen was one good and compassionate woman. She seemed to appreciate that he stood up to Arthur when the prince acted like a bully and it didn't take long for them to engage in a lighthearted conversation. It seemed she had some trouble explaining herself properly in some cases, like her love life, but Merlin only found that to be one of her charms. The girl was special. 'Born to be queen' as she stated it. If not a leader, then a queen at heart. A true queen, one that held up the ideals of fairy tales… that weren't such a rarity in Merlin's past lives… But truly, it was hard to come by someone who thought in as pure a way as this maid did.

Merlin could see himself having her as a friend in this world.

xXXx

Lady Helen had a beautiful voice, that much was true. But _this_ particular song was a _sleeping spell_. Literally. Merlin blocked his hearing with magic and frowned to get stock of the situation.

Everyone was now asleep. Helen had a… _dead_ look in her eyes. Dulled. Like someone was controlling her or just blocking her to be herself. She had a knife in hand and was steadily walking towards Arthur. Merlin murmured a counter spell to get her to stop singing, which luckily worked. Basically the mind control was only a confusion spell with an anchor, but easily disrupted by someone's casting if noticed. His backup plan was to just silence her.

 _Thomas' mother!_ , was his first conclusion as to who would've done it. At least it was who _had_ to be behind this if not exactly _present_ … He searched for magic in the room and his eyes widened as he realized someone sneaking behind the royal seats, a sword in hand. Everyone rose as Helen screamed when she came to and saw her guard raising a sword above Arthur's head.

Merlin was quick and quick _er_ with a little time control. He lunged at the man and easily pushed him on his back, the sword twisting from his grip. He noticed a necklace and snapped it. Immediately a glamour dropped to reveal an old man with a sneer on his face and dying pallor too. He had magic that was alike to Thomas' mother, like a brother to hers. He was probably the man's uncle then. And already dying of sickness.

What happened to the original guard, he didn't know. He should've defined 'vengeance' better.

"Restrain him", Uther said in a cold tone and pointed at the man flattened to the floor as guests gasped at what had happened.

Then the king turned to Merlin who gave a polite bow to him. He had stood when the guards came for the man.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be paid", he said, looking at the dark haired boy in the eyes as said boy looked uncomfortable and humble, "You shall be rewarded"

"You don't have to, Your Highness…", Merlin started to protest weakly. Why did he even say that? It would only spur Uther on!

"No, absolutely! This merits something quite special. You shall be rewarded a position at the royal household", Merlin had a bad feeling about this, "You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant"

Called it.

Arthur seemed to have similar thoughts in mind, "Father!", he protested. Uther didn't hear.

The prince he turned his head distrustfully to his new manservant before looking away with a scowl.

Merlin looked at the prince's back for a moment before sighing and resigning himself to it. Actually, it gave him a pretty good position to teach the blond man some facts about the world and maybe about decency or… well. He'd cross that bridge when it came. Gwen gave him a sympathetic look from her corner and Merlin smiled slightly. He'd made a good friend. And… who knows? He stole a glance at the clearly quietly fuming prince.

Perhaps he'd have another after some time.

xXXx

 **First episode of Merlin: Done. And no, I most likely _will not_ be doing them all. If updates come, then I decided to write more of this Cycle. I have some already written but it's not yet ready to be published. **

**This is the fifth Cycle I've published.**


	2. Cheaters And Plagues

**Guess what? I've. Got. More! Quicker then I expected. Not even a full day.**

xXXx

The next morning found the prince and the newly promoted servant in a secluded area near the castle with swords and armor. Merlin tugged at his, a bit uncomfortable with it as the thing didn't really fit him too well. Besides, he wasn't used to armor in this world. It might give _some_ protection but here? Here he had magic that could do the same with much less effort and more success. Oh. Also, he had to act like a complete novice with a sword.

 _This would be difficult if I couldn't block my memories of every time I've been a master swordsman._

Luckily that also meant he would be a good match for Arthur's level of skill. The prat hadn't given him _any_ tips as to how to wield one. Probably thought he didn't need the advantage. Stupid princely pride.

Anyway, Merlin relearned pretty fast as he _had_ fought with sticks before in Ealdor. And the prince found himself being matched almost easily. It was the _perfect_ match to make him improve and Arthur didn't really know if he should feel lucky or angry at being bested at something he had been doing for _ages_.

He blamed it all on the gangly boy's reflexes and stupidly fast learning speed.

 _But_ , the prince smirked, _wait until he sees all the chores I have for him._

xXXx

Merlin's face fell flat when he saw Arthur's chambers for the first time. The prat himself was busy sitting at his desk and looking over paperwork, though he seemed to be strangely smug about something.

"Your room is messier than a bird's nest", he stated and was rewarded with a twitch of annoyance at his comment.

"Shut up and clean it", was the murmured order.

Sighing theatertically he got to work and swiftly took stock of where everything was before putting things back in their place. All the while commenting on things that caught his attention. Like how he should take care of some of the more easily destroyed things. Or what had made this or this dent and tear? Arthur was steadily getting more and more annoyed.

"Shut it! I'm trying to work!", he finally snapped.

Merlin smiled innocently, "Okay", and shut up until the prince was done. After which his talking continued.

Oh how he had missed messing with stuck-up people.

xXXx

Merlin knocked on Gwen's (he _just_ found out her full name was Guinevere, Arthur's future _wife_ in the legends) door and waited, arms full of armor. She opened it quickly enough and smiled warmly.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?", she sounded happy to see him and the seventeen-year-old couldn't help but grin.

"I was wondering if you could teach me something about these", he lifted his armful a little, "Heard you're the blacksmith's daughter"

It's not that he _didn't_ know a lot about the art but armors were different in every world. Kind of like medicine. He knew a _lot_ about medicine. Hmm… he should research for a variant for his own design diagnostic spell. Could be useful later. Gwen's eyes lit up as she beckoned him in.

"Of course! I'll have to tend to Lady Morgana in an hour or so but until then I'm free", she blabbered and Merlin laughed heartily.

"I'm glad. And you don't have to worry about me not getting it. I'm a fast learner"

"Oh I wasn't worried about you. I mean, I _would_ worry if you did something stupid but learning about armor isn't stupid so… I wasn't… worried", she rambled awkwardly, her endearing flustering rearing its cute head.

"Haha! No worries. Even if I did something worrying, I could still pull it off without worry", his grin turned cheeky.

Gwen laughed, "I'd still worry"

She was glad she'd made such a good friend. It was fun to have him around.

xXXx

Knight Valiant. Soft spoken. Creepily polite words with double meanings. Villainish. A snake shield that gave him a bad feeling. Was it just Merlin or did someone have to keep an eye on the guy?

At least Arthur was doing well in the tournament that started. He had to say, the prince was good. Better than most. He could still see some of the flaws in his fighting style and there simply wasn't enough speed or unpredictability. But he was _already_ using most of what Merlin had shown him in the two days he'd been here. The man was a natural with a sword.

When Merlin was through with him, there would be no one better.

And then he learned that he'd have to prepare Arthur's shield, boots, chainmail and tunic for the next day.

xXXx

He was right. Someone should keep an eye on Valiant.

His shield had magic on it. A pretty impressive bit of containment and possession magic. But this combination was tainted with dark intent. He frowned, wondering if he should sabotage it. Then he didn't have time to decide anymore as footsteps sauntered towards the armory. He waved a hand in a pattern that made his intent clear to himself and his magic. A simple movement slowing spell that would slow the shield's attacks down.

Merlin walked out the door and almost ran into Valiant. Oh, boy, was he glad to have done that. It was a pity he hadn't had time to think up a containment spell.

xXXx

Merlin regretted not making that containment spell now. Knight Ewan got bit by a snake from the shield. It was venomous. He knew. That snake was common in other universes, though he couldn't speak for this one. Actually, that one might not even exist here… No it must just be from somewhere else. And when were the evil snakes _not_ venomous? But that meant he had to get some snake venom to make an antidote. Or find a corresponding medicine. He knew a recipe but it needed froscae seeds and no froscaes grew here. In this reality.

Wait… he could probably do _that_. Actually, he could definitely do that. Yeah. The knight could be saved.

xXXx

Merlin went straight to Gaius the second he got his chores done. He closed the physician's door and put aside the armor pieces before coming up to the old man.

"Do you have an antidote?", he asked.

The physician looked at his ward in mild surprise before shaking his head, "How did you know?"

The warlock shrugged, "Valiant's shield had magic with dark intent. There's three snakes in it", he looked at the snake bites closely, "It was a _viperiade viridi flaviventris_ , I think. There's an antidote I can make… though one ingredient is impossible to get"

Gaius' eyebrow had been steadily rising, "Since _when_ have you had physician training?"

 _Since my second lifetime_ , thought Merlin. That wouldn't be a good response here, though. Hunith had a _little_ bit of it but _he_ hadn't learned it all from her. So he made an excuse no one would be able to prove.

"I've been sneaking into druid camps since I was six… They teach you things", he said quietly. And it was actually true. Whenever one came near, he went. He blinked as one stray thought crossed his mind. It had big implications. And Merlin didn't want to think about them until a bit later. How he hadn't made a connection yet was a mystery.

Gaius nodded, feeling a bit incredulous at all this teen had accomplished. But a person's life was on the line, "You said one ingredient is impossible to get"

Merlin gave him a meaningful look, "It can be replaced. I know how but… it's the druid way"

He started looking for the ingredients without waiting for a response. It would take him three hours to brew and that was if he used magic to speed the cooling and boiling process. He needed to learn preservation spells as soon as possible. Luckily he had that magic book. Gaius didn't say anything for a long moment but moved next to him and asked what he could do. Merlin gave specific instructions, grateful for the help. It cut the time by half.

Sir Ewan would be on his feet in the morning.

xXXx

"Good morning, Sire…", Merlin drawled as he kicked the chamber door open and closed, carrying the tray with the prince's food. It had taken a bit longer than he thought when Gaius told him to use as little magic as possible. The prince grumbled and turned to his side. Merlin envied him. But he'd have to get up. So he just set the tray on his desk and flung the curtains open to let some light in. Straight into Arthur's eyes.

A warning growl, " _Mer_ lin…"

"Yes, _Sire?_ "

An incoherent mumble as the prince sat up and started working through his morning clothes the servant had set there the last day. He _was_ a quick learner. He had to be when thrown into sometimes hostile worlds where survival was based on manners or something else ridiculous. It was hard to believe this was only his _third_ day at Camelot.

But Merlin had something to tell Arthur today. And he chose the moment the prince sat down to eat breakfast.

"You know… Valiant is cheating", he started casually, causing the blond to almost choke on his food.

" _What?_ "

Merlin turned to the baffled prince with a serious expression, "Sir Ewan was bitten by a snake. Gaius and I got an antidote made and he told us last night"

Arthur instantly got over his shock, deadpanning, "And tell me _how_ that makes Valiant a cheater?"

A slight grimace was his answer, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just. Ask Sir Ewan, Sire", and the servant got back to work. His job was done. Arthur's curiosity was peaked and he _would_ go. Or pester him until he told… and he didn't plan on telling.

xXXx

"There is a _snake_ in his shield!?", Arthur asked, aghast, as Ewan retold what he'd learned. He was now strong enough to sit and had just showed the snake bite to the prince.

The knight gave a sure nod, "I'm afraid so, Sire"

Merlin was gratified by the astonished look the blond was giving him. The prince would never say it out loud but Merlin knew Arthur agreed when he said 'you wouldn't believe me'. It was hard enough to believe from a _knight's_ mouth. A _servant_ would just be laughed at, no matter their experience in fighting. The hierarchy system was stupid when things like these happened.

Arthur contemplated on what to do and decided on the honorable thing, "I'll request an audience with my father"

It was an entirely different matter if they got brushed off there.

xXXx

Apparently, a knight's word, a prince's word, a servant's word, a court physician's word and a snake bite _wasn't_ enough evidence if the shield's snakes didn't come to life. As if they _would_ when they weren't commanded to do so. Arthur was fuming at being ignored like that. And _accused_ of being a _coward_. At least there were _four_ of them that knew the truth, all gathered in Gaius' chambers and… Merlin decided to brighten the mood a little bit.

"At least the other contestants were warned", he muttered in the strained silence. Sir Ewan looked startled, as did Arthur, but they conceded the point and were in a less foul mood after. Their call might have saved lives.

"Well", Gaius said after a while, "I believe we should all return to our duties. Sir Ewan, you need to get some more rest and you two", he looked to the prince and servant, "have to prepare for the next round"

Merlin opened his mouth to point out another thing, "Shouldn't you have a sword or something here? To protect yourselves? Now that Valiant knows were in on him he'll probably send a snake after one of us. Most likely Sir Ewan or Arthur"

"And since _when_ have you earned the right to call me by name?", the prince cut in, not even bothering to protest to the sound plan. But _something_ needed to be complained about. Preferably _at_ someone too.

Merlin looked to him innocently, "Since the audience?"

And the two engaged in easy banter as the servant set about going to find a sword for Ewan. The tension was almost completely gone when the door closed. This incident certainly brought them closer.

xXXx

Luckily the next day's matches went by without too many problems. Merlin was proud as Arthur used one of _his_ moves to throw the opponent's sword out of the knights grasp. To think he'd only seen it _once!_ The prince was a prodigy with a sword without a doubt. It wouldn't be long before he could spar all out and have a chance of losing. Well, _if_ he didn't use magic.

No snakes came looking for them. Which was good. But it also meant Valiant was at least somewhat smart.

Merlin was smarter.

(Okay, maybe the proper adjective would be 'wise')

xXXx

 _This book_ , Merlin thought as he flipped to another page, _is a treasure trove._

He finally, _finally_ , had a formal book for magical plants and spells. It gave new ideas. It also gave some idea as to how this world's magic was different and similar to Harry Potter universes and others. The night was young and Gaius was probably asleep already. Merlin wasn't tired yet… and he'd placed a ward of some sort to repel snakes from their chambers. Sir Ewan was still here to recover completely and he wasn't taking any risks. The only thing that was bothering him now was tomorrow… Arthur, the _crown_ prince, would have to fight a cheating knight only after treasure and gain. A knight who would resort to anything if it meant getting what he wanted. Even killing said prince.

Another page. Merlin blinked and read further. A slow smirk.

Valiant wouldn't know what was coming.

xXXx

Morgana walked in just as Merlin finished up getting Arthur into his armor. He had talked all the while to ease the tension and piling confidence on the already arrogant prince. The warlock was sneaky like that. The king's ward walked to the young man she considered brother, concern hidden behind beautiful features.

Merlin could feel strong untrained magic within her. One straining to come out but not finding a way.

 _I have to help her when it manifests or she'll panic…_

The Lady helped the prince with the rest of his armor and looked on as he started walking away. Almost as if afraid something was going to happen. Almost like she _knew_ something was going to happen.

What had Gaius made her give her the other day? A remedy against nightmares?

 _Nightmares… or visions?_

He didn't have time to contemplate. He'd be in position once the fight started.

"Arthur", Morgana called out and the blond turned his head to look at her, "Be careful"

A wan smile, "See you at the feast"

And he walked away. Merlin would make sure he'd keep that promise.

xXXx

Arthur… was holding up remarkably well. Valiant was good but the prince that had been sparring a ninja for the few days before the tournament was better. It might have been a good combination but the opponent was desperate for gold and had three poisonous snakes in his shield. Snakes that Merlin was willing to lure out. Arthur could take care of them. And if he couldn't well… he'd be here to protect him.

Arthur swung at Valiant's unprotected shoulder and the other knight barely got his sword up in time. A parry, a dodge. The prince danced away from his sword.

Merlin muttered the animation spell, a concealment charm covering the gold in his eyes. Not that it would be noticed here anyway.

Three snakes slowly slithered out of the shield for all of the audience to see.

Uther slowly stood up from his seat. Arthur readied his sword as they slithered all the way out of there, ordered by Valiant to kill him. A swift strike beheaded two, the third quick enough to spring farther away for a more precise attack. With a lucky parry Valiant got Arthur's sword out of the prince's hand. It was him, Valiant and a deadly snake. Him without a weapon.

Merlin was just starting to wonder whether to interfere when Morgana stood and threw Arthur his sword. From there it was a fast take down of both snake and its master.

 _Good_ , the warlock thought even as he glanced at the sorcerer knight lying dead on the ground, _He won't have to burn on a pyre. Or walk to the block._

Arthur's eyes landed on the ninja-trained warlock and Merlin gave him a congratulations with his quirked smile. He could've sworn the prince's lips twitched upwards too. Hmm. He'd be getting a friend out of this job sooner than he thought.

But first he should get ready to ready the victor for a victory party that's fancily called feast in these parts.

xXXx

That night Merlin laid awake and contemplated his life here. More specifically, the prophecies. Of the Once and Future King and Emrys that the druids had sung. No, it wasn't the prophecies themselves that had him in this state of half excitement half worry and fear. If he had this correctly Merlin was the Emrys character and Arthur the King.

The Once and _Future_ King.

Emrys meant _immortal_.

Nothing was proved yet. But the implications…

 _I might be here for a while_ , Merlin thought and wasn't sure whether it was a good or a bad thing.

But well. Like everything else he did… He'd cross that bridge when it came.

xXXx

It had been three weeks since Merlin had been appointed as manservant. And he was beginning to think he'd brought a curse of some kind to Camelot. Because since he'd come, there had been magical attacks one after another. First someone seeking revenge, then a man after gold, and _now_ it seems there was someone making a _plague_ with vile magic of some sort.

He had been on his morning walk, or run, at sunrise and found a dead man in an alley. His skin was blue white and pupils glazed over so they too appeared white. The body would've looked terrifying if he hadn't seen worse. But now he had to get him to Gaius. And probably inform Arthur. Easiest way would've been to just carry him over the rooftops and go invisible. It would be fastest too. Well, except for teleportation but he had yet to figure that out. He checked if someone had seen him. Nope. Not many people were out at this time.

 _To the roofs then. And to Gaius._

xXXx

"Morning Arthur! Prince. My Lord. Sire. Whatever", he called out in the chambers as he closed the door, putting the breakfast tray to the side, "Just get up you lazy person!"

He listened to the routine grumble as he went to open the curtains. Absently, he blocked and threw back the pillow sent his way and went about picking up fallen objects. Arthur let out a small sigh as he lifted himself out of bed. Merlin hadn't known it took that much effort until he met this blond prat.

"Why do you have to be so _cheerful_ in the morning?", Arthur growled in irritation as he threw his blanket to the side.

Merlin looked to him blankly, "...If you call this cheerful I want to know what's glum"

The prince took a closer look at the manservant and was surprised to note he _wasn't_ looking cheerful at all but grim and serious. A sense of foreboding descended on him. This wasn't good. He'd never seen the man look like… _this_.

"What's happened?", he asked sharply, sleep gone.

Merlin put the things he'd picked up back in their place before turning to him with seriousness Arthur had seen a glimpse of when Valiant had come and Sir Ewan got bitten.

"A plague made by black magic. Gaius is looking for a cure and the cause. I'm requesting for some time off to help him and ones that have caught it"

Now the prince understood the grimness. Understood it well. And felt its weight on his own shoulders.

"Request granted. Don't slack off"

Serious look morphed into a sharp smile, "When have I ever?", and he was out the door to leave Arthur with the problem of what to do with his clothes and who to grab for servant-of-the-day.

xXXx

Merlin drew up drafts. Of everything he knew about plagues. Which was quite a lot what with him making a point to keep his medical knowledge sharp. He thought of this from the perspective of whoever did it. The easiest ways to bring up a plague were to poison the food or water source. Other ways included doing something to the air or just designing the disease to get caught by certain kind of individuals. A curse would be improbable but doable.

He would bet on the water.

"Gaius, do you know ways to poison the water source?", he asked the old man.

The court physician almost dropped the vial he held. He whirled to look at his ward who was leafing through a book of poison herbs, two other books at his side.

"Water source? Why do you think it's the water?"

Merlin looked up, "Well, that's the easiest way to start a plague. I could think up at least four ways to do it _non_ -magically. Plus, it wouldn't require the sorcerer to be in Camelot"

Gaius' eyebrow rose steadily to his hairline, " _Four_ ways? Should I be worried?"

A slow grin spread across the warlock's face, "It comes in handy" _For situations like these._

With the new idea thrown to the mix, the possibly _correct_ idea, Gaius plunged to research as Merlin ran out to ask some questions and request people to find another source of water.

xXXx

Ah. Miraculous. The water really _was_ the source and the bodies stopped dropping when people stopped drinking it. And Merlin also experimented a little and saw that the disease slowed when in contact with a mix of basil, garlics, heather, and honey. Bizarre, he knew. Gaius immediately took that as a base for a cure and the boy with magic suggested giving it a magical boost. No one would be able to figure it out. Except someone who had magic. Arthur certainly didn't, even as he was looking for the sorcerer. After a bit of convincing Gaius agreed. It managed to slow the death rate of ones who had caught it to an almost standstill. Gwen's father included. Merlin felt bad for not giving a more permanent cure but knew it wouldn't be wise except if he got it mixed with a somewhat _really_ working remedy. He just hoped Gaius would get one done in the span of a week. He doubted they could stop the disease for longer.

As for the new water source… It was far away in the forest and people were sent there to carry it back. The city wouldn't be able to hold it up for long. Of course, there still was unpoisoned water at the castle but apparently that was for the _nobles_. Arthur wanted it shared and was doing his best to get it so. Merlin trusted Gaius to handle the plague as he searched for something to cleanse the water. He _did_ find something. A possibility.

A creature called afanc. He remembered the legends from other worlds, a dangerous creature living in a lake.

In this world it was created with clay by the most powerful of sorcerers. Made of clay, molded with water. Earth and water. A bit of research later _in_ the place the water came from confirmed it.

Merlin needed to consult someone who had lived in this world longer and knew of magic. He opened the mind link he had to the dragon.

' _Kilgharrah? Do you know how an afanc can be defeated?'_

He got an immediate answer, ' _You've finally called, young warlock. I've only one piece of advice: trust the elements that are at your command'_

' _...You just_ love _being cryptic, don't you?'_ , Merlin thought with exasperation, ' _Base Elements, the Five, Elements of Harmony, the Periodic Table or something else?'_

He sensed amusement at the other end, ' _Take your coin's other side with you'_

And with that the link was closed. Merlin's brow twitched. Other side of a coin? Rina or Arthur? He'd like Rina better but thought the dragon meant Arthur. Well, it would be good to have a prince's word that the water was now safe. Not that bad an idea from the dragon. But he still might do something else. As for the elements…

…He had _way_ too many at his disposal.

xXXx

King Uther was told of the afanc. And Merlin figured out what to destroy it with. It was among the Base Elements. Earth and water's opposites, wind and fire. Why Kilgharrah couldn't just have told him he had no idea. The king sent his son and some knights to take care of it. Merlin went along with them because he had been the one to find the solution.

He even came up with a non-magical way to take care of it. Kind of.

The knights went down in the tunnels with two left at the doors, lest it escape. It was left open so that gusts of wind could get in. They had torches, every one of them. And water. And towels. Plus lamp oil.

Yes. Merlin had taught them all how to breathe fire.

It had been a spectacular sight in the courtyard as everyone tested it. Sir Ewan, now a knight of Camelot, turned out to be very good. Second to Merlin who had done it before. Arthur was a close third and miffed for it. Still, every knight there had some respect for him now. And Merlin thought Gaius was proud of him to have come up with such an ingenious idea. Not that it was his in the first place. Maybe he should've just done the task in shadows…?

Anyway the afanc went down pretty easily after that, thought Merlin _did_ have to summon an additional blast of wind and order the knights to wipe their mouths with the towels/wet pieces of cloth. It wouldn't do to have them all burned from the mouth. Congratulations and a feast were in order and the city hailed their saviors. Somehow Merlin got included in them, thought he didn't know if he liked the attention.

Then he came aware of a feeling. A feeling he hadn't noticed until it was gone.

The feeling of being watched.

Looks like he had to look out for more trouble coming his way.

xXXx

 **Uhh... Does this count as a cliffhanger? 'Cause I hope not. Haven't written much more than this to be honest. Well. I'll publish it sometime when I have it ready. I think. See ya then! Or in another Cycle!**


	3. Petal, Griffin, and Sidhe

**Well. This took obnoxiously long. My only defense is that I was writing way too many other things. At the same time. Much of which isn't even published anywhere.**

xXXx

It took a week for it to come. In the form of a beautiful woman who had magic. It was suppressed but Merlin once got close enough to feel it. He had no idea if she was strong or not but he knew it was trouble. She was one of Mercia's people who had come to sign a peace treaty. Merlin would watch her closely.

xXXx

There was a feast. Again. Arthur had showed him the 'official' get up of servants at the banquet. Needless to say, Merlin was a bit irritated and refused to use the hat. Then things went from bad to worse as he sensed a wisp of dark magic from one of the goblets. He could say the king of Mercia had nothing to do with it because that would be suicide. The boy quietly moved right behind Arthur's seat and hoped nothing went wrong.

"Arthur", he whispered to the prince, "That goblet… I have a bad feeling"

He knew the moment Arthur decided to ignore his warning. Merlin frowned. This might force him to do something drastic. Actually, he should do something drastic right away. Moving somewhere no one was looking he slowed time to a standstill he rushed to pluck the goblet away from the man, looked for the black magic in it, found a petal and took it away. That made the stupid feeling disappear from the goblet and clung onto the petal instead. Merlin wanted to burn it. Instead he tucked it inside his pocket, masked the magic it emitted, and reappeared in the corner not before letting time move again.

He just hoped it removed whatever the poison was.

The beautiful lady with magic came to talk to him and told him of poison in the goblet. That confirmed his thoughts of what had been going on. She was trying to poison him for defeating the afanc. Hopefully she didn't know he had magic.

"I'll take care of it", he whispered to her and got back to the dining hall.

There he carefully took the goblet from Arthur (not consulting the prince) to examine it and pretended to find a petal in it before wiping it clean with a wet cloth and handing it back. _Then_ he poured wine to the goblet. The prince raised an eyebrow at the petal he showed him and gave Merlin a look that said 'you can't be serious'. Apparently he hadn't thought his bad feeling would mean anything. Much less a _flower petal_. The warlock looked at him with a told you so. He resolved to research the petal later.

He could almost _feel_ the annoyed rage radiating from the secret sorceress. Seemed like she wasn't one to give up.

xXXx

A _griffin_. In the forest near Camelot. And Merlin had thought this would be a quiet ingredient gathering trip. He _could've_ handled it alone with his magic and stuff but… there was another person not too far away. He was rushing towards him with a sword as if to save him from the griffin's talons and beak. The griffin itself was feral. Attacking any human it saw as if commanded.

With a start Merlin realized it probably _had_ been commanded to kill and hunt.

It was a magical creature but it also had some other magic on it. _Familiar_ black magic. Seems like the sorceress _really_ wanted to finish him and Camelot off. He jumped out of the way, dodging sharp claws and the strong beak. The other human reached them. Merlin saw the sword.

"Don't!", he shouted, dodging again, "It'll break!"

But it was too late. The sword shattered when it came to contact with the magical feather coat. A high screech of anger and annoyance exploded from the griffin as it charged at the new and easier prey. Hissing out in displeasure Merlin grabbed the other man and jumped away before moving in front of him and staring down the winged beast.

Or up. Whichever. He needed to get it to calm down. Or just eradicate the black magic coating it's senses. No _wonder_ it was rushing around and killing people aimlessly! The thing nearly turned _Merlin_ insane.

His back was to the human behind him and he used that to his advantage as he muttered words under his breath. Eyes glowed gold and the black magic began giving way to his own good intentions. A relieved cry brushed his ears as the creature trashed to brush the corrupting feeling off. The man behind him was no doubt gaping when Merlin dropped his guarded stance somewhat to wonder if he should bow.

A griffin was no hippogriff but he had a feeling this world was tied pretty close to Harry Potter universes. And right now it was shaking its head to clear the last of the magic while breathing hard. It still looked pretty docile compared to before. Then it screeched in fury while flaring its wings. A bit of magic to gauge its feelings and some help from Rina to understand he knew it raged at the sorceress who had done this. Then it zeroed in on him with something akin to gratitude in its eyes as it whistled.

Merlin bowed to it- _her_. The other bowed back before rising to his wings and took off to get revenge. If the warlock whispered a protection spell on him, well. That was a secret, okay?

With that he turned to the man behind him, smiling sheepishly at the flabbergasted and awed expression of the swordsman. Now that Merlin had time to see it he saw the stranger had handsome windswept chin length hair and traveller's clothing. If he'd been a young maiden or damsel in distress the situation might have turned into a perfect love story… What was he even thinking? All those romance novels from his life before were probably acting up. There was a long moment of silence.

"Uh… hi?", Merlin started awkwardly and searched for something to say, "It was nice of you to try and protect me from… Um. Thanks for that"

Another moment of silence as the stranger tried to make the world make sense. Merlin fidgeted before pushing his hand forward in a gesture to shake hands.

"I'm Merlin", he said bluntly.

That triggered a reflex and the man took the hand, muttering his own name absentmindedly, "Lancelot…", A moment passed and he managed to pull himself somewhat into the present, "I'm sorry but- _What_ was that just now?"

Merlin sighed inwardly. This was going to be an exhausting conversation.

xXXx

Apparently Lancelot wanted to become a knight. He should've known what with that name. Unfortunately the first code of Camelot stated he had to be of noble blood to do that. The bloke was a nice guy, a true knight as it were. Merlin and him got along pretty well. Then again, life and death situations tend to pull people together. Even if they turned strange afterwards. Actually maybe specifically because of that.

"Well… I'm sure Prince Arthur would make an exception on your part if you're good. And what I've seen of your fighting yet is very good. About the prince's level I'd say", Merlin stated once his new maybe friend told him of his dream.

Lancelot looked at him warily, brows furrowing, "I'm sensing a but"

A faint smile crossed Merlin's lips, " _But_ I don't think the _king_ would be convinced", the smile slipped as he thought of the unfairness of it all.

The would-be-knight's spirits seemed to deflate a little at that too. They walked past the castle's gates and Merlin decided to lighten his mood. The gloomy aura didn't suit him.

"Hey, you never know if you don't try!", he clapped the other's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear, "The training field's that way. Arthur will be there in an hour or so to test new recruits. I'll vouch for you"

Lancelot blinked in astonishment, "Wait, you _know_ him?"

His grin widened as he turned to walk away, throwing his parting comment out there with a lazy wave.

"You've been talking to His Prattness' personal manservant!"

He would cherish the slack jawed expression caused by either his form of address or the knowledge this unpredictable fighter was a prince's _servant_. Merlin lived for those moments. He chuckled lightly and headed towards Arthur's chambers to tell him a ridiculous but true story of why he was late. Not that he'd be believed.

It would just make his reaction that much sweeter when he realized the truth.

xXXx

Arthur wanted Lancelot as one of his knights.

Uther wouldn't allow it if he knew the young man to be a commoner. The prince thought it very unfair, as did Merlin… So the manservant might have kind of nudged events a bit to get Lancelot to save Morgana from a mugger? With the king's ward's permission, of course. She appreciated the devious plot.

Somehow, Uther saw that as honorable enough for him to be a knight. Merlin was happy. No one even suspected. Arthur was pleased too.

xXXx

Merlin was exhausted. Again. He _really_ should get a better system to saving people from execution. 'Harry' so far had saved at least seven innocents since coming to Camelot.

Then, of course, Morgana fell sick. Gaius didn't know a cure. Merlin felt tainted magic within her brain. And a mysterious man came to declare he had a remedy for everything. The raven haired physician's assistant felt his magic as somewhat… tainted. Inclined to use black magic.

 _Great. Another one._

In the end it wasn't that much a fuss to get rid of another assassin. He tried to reason with the man first to no avail. The 'physician' was too much lost in grief and anger. Merlin wouldn't tolerate 'collateral damage' from assassins, and preferably no assassins at all. So he sent the man to some other country with an overpowered teleportation… A place where he would have a better life if his somewhat lacking Seer abilities were to be believed.

He woke Morgana up and sent the black magic beatles to where they came from.

Then he got a day off from Arthur and collapsed onto bed to sleep the exhaustion off.

xXXx

 _Those staves_ , Merlin thought, _are dangerous_.

Arthur had wanted to go hunting and that meant Merlin had to follow, the loyal servant that he was. Well, servant with an undercover role of bodyguard. And friend. Even if Arthur would never admit to such.

But back to the staves in the hands of the father daughter duo. Magical. Tools to be used but tools with intent of the wielder. The two had saved the maybe-humans from bandits who… somehow didn't _really_ seem to be attacking. They were still bandits and he'd flashed his _legilimens_ on them to see that they weren't honorable men. Thus he had no problem taking them out as sad as it was.

(He'd never get used to taking lives though. Hopefully. Not in this lifetime, not like some others before)

Though… the father and daughter… He wouldn't cast magic on them. They were too in tune with it for that.

Something to keep an eye on. Especially since Arthur seemed to like the girl, Sophia, pretty quickly for his comfort. Merlin would check for allures at the castle. If there weren't any, great. If there were…

Well. He'd have to find a way to get rid of it.

xXXx

"Who is that?"

Merlin turned to see Morgana and hurriedly explained what had occurred and how Sophia was now a guest of the king. He had convinced Arthur to put her somewhere far away from him, though didn't really tell it straight to the blond. He didn't trust her to be in the empty room next to the prince's. Morgana looked pale at the sight of her in the castle. The tall servant boy looked at her quizzically.

"Lady Morgana?", he asked cautiously, "Is there something wrong with Sophia?"

She didn't turn her eyes away from the golden cape flowing behind the young looking woman. There was unease in her gaze.

"It's just a feeling", she said and that was confirmation enough for Merlin.

He narrowed his eyes at the girl's retreating back, "I'll keep an eye out, then. Thanks for the warning"

That definitely caught the king's ward off guard and it showed. She looked at him like she'd never seen him before. Given that this was one of the only times they'd talked he didn't blame her. Except for the plot to give Lancelot a career as a knight. Merlin gave her a smile.

"We have a mutual friend in Gwen. She trusts you. The least I can do is trust your judgement", he explained before his eyes looked back to the corridor Sophia had disappeared to, "Besides… I have a bad feeling about her too"

Morgana looked back to the corner, feeling her chest get lighten at the thought of someone sharing her distrust towards the innocent looking woman.

"Thank you, Merlin", she debated with herself for a little before continuing, "I think… I think she might try to kill Arthur"

Merlin's eyes widened momentarily before he groaned, "Oh, great. _Another_ one. I better get back to the prince before he gets it in his head to fall in love with his would-be killer"

The boy started running towards Arthur's chambers, leaving Morgana looking after him thoughtfully. She was relieved someone believed her. But…

Why would Merlin take an accusation like that at face value?

And what did he mean _another one?_

xXXx

Nuh-uh. No way. Arthur was _so_ not going to fall for these _creatures_. How come so many magical things were evil or bloodthirsty or close to it? Beat back only by magic? It was exhausting. He needed a break.

As it was he employed Morgana's and Gwen's help in proving that the 'royal' pair were in fact, not royalty. And he had Arthur drink a self-researched cleanser potion (slipped in as preventive medicine) that arguably stopped Sophia's allures from taking effect. It was one of those tricky allures that were part magic, part natural genetic code and he felt justified in neutralizing it. Too dangerous for clueless people.

A little bit of investigation via invisibility and way too much cloaking magic he understood the plight Sophia and Aulfric were in. Exiled from Avalon. The land of eternal youth or something. He was getting Evil Neverland vibes. He also understood they were planning to get back by killing a prince. In this case, Arthur.

Like he was going to let that happen.

Sidhe. Such selfish beings. He could feel around their magic enough to understand negotiation would probably be pointless. Which meant proving what they were or getting them exiled from Camelot too so he could hunt them down and… probably kill them. If they didn't agree to him sending them to live the rest of their lives somewhere they couldn't harm others but would be able to make a living for themselves.

He ought to be able to send them in some other dimension.

In the end the plan worked out. Since Morgana now had proof that there had never been any such thing as a ransacking in Tir-Mor or whatever. They also had Gaius give uther his 'suspicions' about the staves that were definitely magical.

That situation got a bit tricky since Merlin had to protect everyone from magic with magic and not let anyone know it was him.

Arthur was appropriately horrified at the happenings. Also angry since he hadn't been able to tell they were sorcerers. Morgana seemed to be very relieved and Merlin gave her a big smile and lots of thanks.

Then Gaius told him not to tell her that she was a Seer and potentially a sorceress.

Merlin eyed the old man carefully. That would do no one good. At all. He gave the physician a reassuring smile that he thankfully interpreted as agreement. The warlock very carefully didn't tell his kind of mentor what his real plans were.

When Morgana started to suspect more and might accept it more easily, he'd tell her. Reassure her. Being alone with a secret was sometimes the worst feeling ever. He should know. Endless reincarnation did that sometimes. He just hoped she wouldn't start to fear her powers too much. That would be a difficult way to live. And he'd have to correct it the best he could.

She was a flight risk as it was.

Arthur needed some reassurance right now too. And maybe a nudge towards finding out more about magic. Though… Merlin crossed her arms in thought, staring at the ceiling.

It would be tough to slip the advice with the right balance of not-interested-in-magic and concern for the people not even knowing _what_ they were fighting against and more importantly…

How to combat it.

(He indeed got the prat to ask what was bothering the warlock when he frowned 'thoughtfully' one too many times. Merlin pretended to be slightly scared of answering before giving the straight answer. It got Arthur thinking, at least. That was pretty much all he could ask for)

xXXx

 **The thing with these Cycles is that many of them will definitely not be finished. I just don't have the time nor energy. That said, I dunno when or if I will update this. Update might take months, a year or _years_ , or then never come. Let's just see what happens. **


End file.
